


I Will Protect You

by MareenOfSunshine



Series: Anisoka: Modern AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka was placed on Plo's doorstep, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin The Saint, Anisoka, Did she say yes?, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am already sorry for making that one person the asshole because I just think he's annoying, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Brothers, Partying, Prom, Promises, Rex is a Dad, Shmi would have been proud, There's A Tag For That, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, What Was I Thinking?, its complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareenOfSunshine/pseuds/MareenOfSunshine
Summary: !!!WARNING FOR RAPE!!!The rape will not appear in the first few chapters. This thing is huge and complicated but still beautiful.Anakin loved being on Parties, his brother hated it when he did but would that stop him? No. After their mother died, a father was never there, Anakin had stopped making good grades. Being new in a small town meant that a lot of people were talking. Obi-Wan had tried to get him out of it he really did but he failed. He knew how much their mother had meant to Anakin and that something just needed to snap him awake. Something needed to snap inside him and it wasn’t something Obi-Wan could control. It needed to snap itself. As much as Obi-Wan wanted to help him, he couldn’t. The only thing he could do was letting him know that he'll always be there for him.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Anisoka: Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742440
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome.
> 
> Before this starts I want to say a few basic things:  
> If you haven't read the tags: Obi-Wan and Anakin are biological brothers. The age gap between Obi-Wan and Anakin is 16 years which makes 17-18 in this story. Ahsoka and Anakin are the same age since this is the only logical thing. 
> 
> What's important too, is that there is a Playlist. The playlist is on Spotify. It's a Anisoka Playlist I made myself and since the songs fit them so well it's definitely something I would listen too while reading. Just copy paste the link into a new tab and you're ready to go!
> 
> The Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2hz7PlEEg1ug9MJSaAmuVc?si=33ggGItwQeum_99QOm45xg
> 
> Have fun reading! <3

Part I

Anakin loved being on Parties, his brother hated it when he did but would that stop him? No. After their mother died, a father was never there, Anakin had stopped making good grades. His 33-year old brother Obi-Wan had taken him in which made him move from the big town city Coruscant to the small town Shilli where Obi-Wan was working as a teacher. Being new in a small town meant that a lot of people were talking. What was a pro was that everyone liked Obi-Wan, what definitely gave him a plus point at his teachers. Everyone knew the good Obi-Wan who helped old Ladies go over the street and helped older students get their grades up.

Anakin was a lot more different than Obi-Wan. There weren’t only bad things Anakin would also gladly help old ladies go over the street or go grocery shopping for them, but he wouldn’t study for tests or try not to piss off his teachers. He would do a whole bunch of bad boy stuff, what the old ladies would say. He would take a girl out on a date and then just break her heart. He would go on parties and throw up in some random person’s yard. He would not come home for nights and have Obi-Wan worried. 

Obi-Wan had tried to get him out of it he really did but he failed. He knew how much their mother had meant to Anakin and that something just needed to snap him awake. Something needed to snap inside him and it wasn’t something Obi-Wan could control. It needed to snap itself. As much as Obi-Wan wanted to help him, he couldn’t. 

Anakin searched thru his locker, his current Girlfriend next to him. “Are you going to the Party tonight, Ani?”, Padmé asked and he turned to look at her. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned closer. “Of course I am” - “There’s something we might need to talk about”, she said and he gave her a soft kiss. “What about?”, he asked and she softly pushed his hands away. “Look I just really want a break… it’s nothing against you I just do. I just need to figure things out”, she explained and Anakin looked at her in disbelief. She was the first girl he truly thought about marrying one day. The first girl he thought about bringing home. The first girl he thought Obi-Wan might like. _She reminded him of his mother._

“What?”, he asked in disbelief. This couldn’t be real. “Anakin, we're just too different. This isn’t a break up… just a break” - “I- I’ll change, Padmé. I swear I will”, he said and tried to get closer to her again. “I know you would but I don’t want you to.”

“Baby please we can figure this out”, Anakin felt like the world collided over him. “Ani… as much as I would, this is the problem… I don’t want you to change because you want me to like you because I know that I can’t make you happy… I can’t give you what you need” - “Wha- But you can… didn’t you feel how happy you made me? During this whole half year? Obi-Wan said I never smiled that much si- since… you know” - “I’m sorry, Ani”, she said and started to walk away. He wanted to go after her, he really did but it wasn’t an option to force her into something she didn’t want. 

Anakin slammed his locker shut and quickly made his way down to his brother’s office. He tried to refuse to cry in front of the others; he just wanted to go home and get a big hug from his brother. Anakin may have a thick skin but if someone finally got underneath it, this person could destroy him with simple words. And the only person that had managed that in the whole year he had been here was Padmé. He stepped into Obi-Wan’s office and slammed the door shut behind him.

Obi-Wan looked up from the stack of papers he had currently been working on to find his brother pressing himself at the door with tears running down his face. “Anakin?”, he stood up and made his way to him where Anakin quickly hugged him. “What happened?”, Obi-Wan rubbed Anakin's back gently, he couldn’t care less about Anakin's tears ruining his shirt right now. Anakin didn’t cry unless something bad had happened. He didn’t cry since their mother had died. “P-Padmé said we need a break.”, Anakin stuttered out and Obi-Wan held himself from gasping. “Do you want to go home?”, he asked after another few minutes of silence. Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan just smiled at him. “Thank you, bro” - “Oh there’s nothing to thank for”, he smiled at him. 

Anakin wanted to open the door when it got opened for him and he ran into a girl about two heads shorter than him. They fell back through the door to get greeted by the floor. “I’m so sorry”, the girl stumbled when he pushed himself up. 

She seemed like she was around the same age as him. Her hair was blonde with dark blue highlights, her eyes bright blue and her skin was a caramel colour. He didn’t know why but something with her felt amazing and let him lose himself in her eyes. He stared at her for a moment before he heard Obi-Wans voice which brought him back in the present.

“Miss Koon what are you doing here?”, Obi-Wan asked while Anakin helped her stand up. “Oh Da- Professor Koon wanted me to bring you some papers you forgot in the meeting room”, she said and quickly took up the papers that had fallen to the floor but were luckily secured with a paperclip. “See ya later, old man”, Anakin said and walked away, ignoring Obi-Wan’s usual _“I’m not that old”_

Anakin had made himself a chilling afternoon before then heading out to the party at around 10pm. The party was already exploding. Well every party from Cody did. Everyone was dancing around and alcohol was everywhere. It wasn’t long until Anakin had a drink in his hand. 

“FINALLY!”, Rex yelled to outsound the loud music. “I know I know”, he replied and took a sip from his drink. In the corner of his eye he saw her again. The girl who had fallen through the door with him today. She was dancing with Riyo Chuchi, the daughter of a well known man here in Shilli. Riyo was very smart and nice but it was a fact that she only stuck to good People. 

“Why are you staring at Ahsoka and Riyo?”, Rex caught him out of his trance. “I walked into her today. I only knew her last name, Koon”, Anakin replied and looked back to Rex taking another sip from his drink. “Yea. It’s surprising me that you never heard of her. She’s Koon’s adopted daughter”

“She is?” - “Yap, apparently someone laid her on his doorsteps when she was only a few months old in the time Koon had his depression and cancer. Koon told my dad that she had given him a reason to fight his cancer and be here and now he’s happy again”, Rex explained and Anakin nodded. Anakin knew that there must be something deeper about her, he just felt it. He took another look at them and then looked back to Rex who raised an eyebrow at him. “Let’s fire this Party more up”, Anakin said and drank the last bit of his drink. 

It was around 3am when he saw her. When he saw Padmé. The song “Au Volant” had just started blasting through the house and Padmé was standing close to Clovis. It took every single cell of his body not to walk over there and hit him. Anakin drank another shot and moved on to play beer pong with Fives again. “Let’s win buddy”, Fives said and patted his shoulder. Anakin was just able to nod and laugh. On the other side of the table were Ahsoka and Rex. 

“Don’t be so cocky already. We’ve got skills, don’t we Rexie?”, she said and Anakin could hear the alcohol in her voice. “Rex doesn’t hit something when he’s right in front of it”, Anakin said and she chuckled softly. “That’s not true!”, Rex protested but they all just started laughing. “Let’s get this game started. Between us, we ran out of beer. It’s Vodka” - “Who cares?”, Ahsoka said grinning like a weirdo. Anakin smiled. She made him feel different even though he didn’t know her. 

The first ball Ahsoka threw flew straight into a cup and Anakin drank. When he shot it landed straight in hers too and she laughed and threw the drink down. The game went for a while until finally they both had only one cup left. Ahsoka proceeded to jump up and down happily but if Rex hadn’t supported her she’d definitely ended up on the floor. 

She laughed and Rex just grinned. “Does someone wanna take her outside for a second?”, he asked into the round and Fives immediately looked away. “I’ll do it”, Anakin offered and helped Ahsoka support herself on his shoulder. 

“Hey Skyguy”, she said and he chuckled. “How’d you come up with that?”, he asked her and looked into her grinning face. “Oh you know, you are a guy… and your last name is Skywalker”, she laughed and he rolled his eyes while he guided her into the big garden. He helped her sit down on one of the sun loungers. He sat down next to her to keep her sitting and not falling down from the chair.

“I walked into you today”, she finally said after a few minutes. Her voice still sounded drunk but the air had done good to her that was for sure. “Yea, we hugged the floor together”, he said and she chuckled. “You almost broke me”, she laughed and Anakin smiled at her. 

He couldn’t say what it was but something about her made him feel like home. She felt so familiar. His skin had tickled underneath her touch. “Let’s go for a swim”, she said and got up, she seemed to totter a bit but steadied herself quickly. “What? Ahsoka no”, he said, got up and quickly ran after her. She just laughed. Ahsoka almost tripped and fell into the pool if Anakin hadn’t caught her. 

They stood at the edge of the pool and one wrong move could get them to fall into it immediately. Ahsoka was laughing while Anakin tried to steady himself. “Don’t move”, he said when he had successfully steadied himself. “Oh you mean like that?”, Ahsoka said and took a last step back which took them into the cold water. 

Anakin brought them back to the surface and Ahsoka started laughing again. “That’s not funny Snips. We’re completely soaked”, Anakin grinned, he was glad he had hid his money, hoodie and phone safe in Cody’s safe because if he hadn’t he would be fucked right now. “It is funny don’t lie!”, she looked at him. Anakin looked into her eyes and got lost in them and so did she. Her eyes were breathtaking, they were blue like the ocean and had white points in them like stars. They just stood there in the pool staring at each other. Anakin couldn’t help but start to lean in to kiss her. They had closed their eyes when they heard the terrace door open and looked at it immediately. “Are you guys okay?! It’s a little cold to swim!”, Cody yelled at them. “Get out of there! Anakin I brought your hoodie!”, he yelled and threw it on the sun longue they had sat on before Ahsoka took them swimming. Cody got back inside and Anakin and Ahsoka couldn’t help themselves but started to laugh. 

“Let’s get out of that goddamn Pool, Snips”, Anakin said and helped her out. He ringed out his shirt and noticed that she was freezing. She was only wearing a tight and short tank top which was soaked through now. “Here”, he said and pulled his hoodie over her. The hoodie was way too big for her and she looked adorable.

“You look adorable”, he spoke out his thoughts and they both turned red immediately. He sat down next to her again and stared at the floor. 

Ahsoka didn’t think much when she turned his head to her and kissed him. They melted into one another's touch like idiots. Anakin stroked his hand over her cheek and slowly laid her back onto the sun lounger. She moved her hands through the brown locks. Ahsoka didn’t know what she was doing and neither did Anakin. It felt so good and free.

Anakin started to move his hand underneath the hoodie she was wearing when she stopped him. She disappeared from the kiss, breathing heavily. She laid underneath Anakin and still clutched onto his wrist out of fear he would try to move it again. In her eyes laid panic but as much as Anakin searched for an answer in her bright blue eyes he couldn’t find one. 

“D-Don’t”, she stuttered and in this second Anakin understood. “Of course”, he answered and took his hand away. “I would never try to do something you wouldn’t want, Ahsoka. Never. I promise”, he looked into her eyes and knew that something must’ve happened. He understood her fear and how she had clutched onto his wrist so he wouldn’t move it more. He understood even though he didn’t. He moved down from her and helped her sit up straight. 

“I’ll go and get you something to dri-”, she cut him off. “No. Stay. Please”, she begged and he nodded. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and stared into the stars.

When they finally returned to the party it was around 5am and some people were still drinking and dancing. “There you guys are!”, Lux said and pressed two new drinks into their hands. “I was actually leaving”, Ahsoka said and placed the cup on the floor. She walked past Lux, making sure not to touch him. “I can drive you home”, he started but Ahsoka was quick in turning to him. “Anakin wanted to do that”, she said and Anakin nodded. He walked to her and made sure to stay close to her. Something just felt odd. “Oh well. Try not to get killed”, he grinned at Ahsoka in the weird kind of way and Anakin felt the goosebumps on her arms. She quickly walked out the door. “We will”, Anakin said and quickly went after her. 

He brought her home and when he finally got home Obi-Wan was waiting for him in the kitchen. It wasn’t the first time he did that. Obi-Wan was just worried a lot for good reasons. “Good morning, Anakin”, he said and out of his tone he could tell that something had happened. “What did I do?”, he asked and sat down on the opposite of Obi-Wan. “Plo Koon called”, with that Anakin went pale. “What?!”, he asked in disbelief. He could only pray that it was nothing bad. “He said he wanted to thank you for bringing his daughter home and giving her your hoodie”, Obi-Wan explained. “Nothing more?” - “Nothing more”, Anakin let out a breath of relief. 

“I’m gonna go to sleep”, he said and stood up. Anakin was halfway through the door when his brother started talking again. “You don’t seem so sad about Padmé anymore. I guess Ahsoka did good to you?” - “What do you mean?”, Anakin asked him. “Ahsoka and you are more similar than you both think. You guys will like each other”, Obi-wan stood up and walked past him, he walked up the stairs and the last thing Anakin heared was the door of his brother's bedroom closing. He was confused. What did he mean?


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this starts: the rape isn't in this chapter and I want to warn you guy that there is a trigger for it.
> 
> Also: Anakin will not get out of it easy

**Part II**

Monday couldn’t come quicker. The only thing Anakin wanted to achieve on this Monday was to see Ahsoka. He walked to his locker and took out his stuff when he saw her standing at her locker. 

“Hey, Snips”, he said and leaned onto the locker next to her. She was shocked shortly and then looked at him and grinned. “You scared me!”, she said and hit him with her folder. “Ouch! You’re very violent!”, he laughed. “What are you doing here?” - “Greeting the weirdo that pulled me into a pool at 3.30am”, he explained and she laughed. He loved the way her eyes and side of her mouth had little wrinkles when she laughed. “I need to go to class. See you at lunch?”, she asked while she shut her locker. “Of course. We’re meeting here!”, he said and she nodded.

In class Anakin was different. He actually paid attention and did the stuff the teacher had given them. He enjoyed it. Anakin couldn’t wait until lunch break finally arrived. He was already waiting for Ahsoka when she finally came out of class. “There you are!”, he said happily when she opened her locker. “Mi Mi Mi”, she said and grinned. He knew now, thanks to Rex, that they were in the same grade but in two different classes that's why he had never seen her before. “How was class?”, he asked. “Boring. Window scratched chalk on the blackboard and I swear to the maker that still hurts in my ears. What about you?”, she looked at him, shut her locker and started walking towards the cafeteria. “Oh you know, the usual. Miss Kryze and my brother need to shoot their shots finally. This shit is madness”, he said and she laughed. “They have had a crush on each other since I can think of. It's the worst. Hey! Sto- Stop laughing!”, he couldn’t hold it back and started laughing too. 

They got lunch and ended up, having to eat in five minutes because they kept talking instead of eating. 

**...**

The weeks went by and even though no one could explain why, Anakin's grades and behaviour had gotten better and better. He had his daily lunch breaks with Ahsoka and they started spending their afternoons together or going to parties together. It had been three or four times now that Plo Koon had called Obi-Wan in the morning and said that he was thankful that Anakin had brought his daughter home.

It was the night of another party of Clody’s and Anakin finally made his way through the door. He knew that Ahsoka must be somewhere so his first task was to find her. He found her dancing and decided that he wanted to get a drink first when Padmé came up to him. 

“Hey”, she said and smiled softly. “Hey how are you?”, he asked and poured himself a drink. “I’m good thank you. How are you?” - “I’m good” - “Well why I actually came up to you… the break… I just wanted to say that I would like to, not take this relationship further… we can stay friends if you want too”, Anakin's blood froze. How was this still hurting him? He was so happy with Ahsoka as his best friend he didn’t think about it at all. “If it’s what you want…”, he said and took a sip from his drink. “Yes… I just think it’d be best. For both of us. I saw how happy you were with Ahsoka and- I mean I don’t know what's between you and Ahsoka but-”, he cut her off. 

“Would you please just stop? I don’t need you to pretend to be my best friend forever! Because where were you these couple of weeks? When you knew I’d probably needed you? You were the one person that knew the best what had happened! Why am I here in this shit town! There wasn’t one text from you asking how I was! Not one! And now you’re here, in front of me; explaining how beautiful it is that Ahsoka and I are so close! And that we could be friends! Seriously what game are you fucking playing?! Because I’m out of it! I’m not playing it! You want us to be done? Fine! We are! We’re done! Because I got enough of it!”, he grabbed the bottle of vodka and walked away. Leaving her there, still trying to believe what he just told her.

He walked to the sun lounge he and Ahsoka had sat on a few weeks ago. He sat down and filled his cup and then drank it in one swing. He didn’t know how much time had gone by but he knew that he was at the fourth bottle of some random alcohol when Ahsoka came out and sat down next to him.

“Why didn’t you come and say hello? I would’ve helped downing these bottles, you know?”, she said and he nodded. He felt numb. Anakin didn’t even realise how much the things with Padmé still hurt him. He thought he moved on but he was wrong, was he? Because when he looked at Ahsoka he felt complete again. 

He leaned over and just kissed her, without thinking, he was way too drunk to think. She didn’t protest much, she enjoyed being kissed by him. Kissing him felt good and safe. It completed her. He stroked over her cheek which made her smile into the kiss, but he wasn’t finished. He slowly pressed her down on the sun lounge again. Ahsoka didn’t realise what was happening at first, she enjoyed it. She could smell the alcohol and taste it through the kiss. She hadn’t had much alcohol but still she felt it in her system. Anakin loved kissing her. He loved her soft lips and how good it made him feel. He loved her soft skin and how she would streak through his hair.

He slowly started to move his hand through her hair and so did she, her hands had found his locks when he started kissing her. One of his hands had found the bottom of her shirt eventually and he started to move his hand underneath it. She freezed. Her hands immediately got out of his raven locks and she began to panic. “Anakin”, he still continued not bothered by her distress. She had opened her eyes and clutched onto his hand, desperately trying to rip it away but he remained stronger. “Stop it”, Ahsoka had teared herself loose from the kiss and Anakin had started to kiss her neck. “Anakin stop!”, she screamed and continued to protest but he didn’t stop. “ANAKIN STOP!”, she threw him down from her and stood up immediately, her whole body was shaking and tears made their way down her face. Her breath went fast and her heart was pacing. Anakin looked at her in confusion and looked dazed.

“What the-”, he rubbed his hand and started to sit up which made her step a bit more away from him. “WHY DIDN’T YOU STOP?! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU! NEVER! NEVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!”, she watched how he tried to realise what just happened. “I TRUSTED YOU!”, she yelled at him and then started to run away. Run home. “AHSOKA WAIT!”, he yelled after her, he tried to stand up again but the alcohol made him fall. He knew: he fucked. “I’m sorry”, he whispered and started crying. He hated himself so much for what he just did. She had told him to stop before. She had told him to stop and he didn’t. He just ignored it. He hated himself for it. 

Coming home that night Obi-Wan had looked at him and could tell that something was wrong. “I did something stupid”, Anakin said and Obi-Wan hugged him. “I am so so stupid”, he stuttered out and his tears continued to roll down his face. Anakin knew that he fucked and that what he did wasn’t just gonna be forgotten with an apology. “Why don’t we sit down and you tell me about it like that time when you were six and fought with mum?”, Obi-Wan disappeared from the hug and watched Anakin nod. They sat down on the table and Anakin began to talk. He opened up to his brother like he never did. Like he didn’t do it this whole year he was here with him. Anakin had started talking and he felt like he needed to tell him everything that happened, every single detail. 

“Well you are right, you really fucked up”, Obi-Wan said after a few minutes. Anakin swallowed and continued to stare at the table. “Look, maybe it seems like she’ll never forgive you but, there’s always a chance. You just shattered the trust she had in you, in pieces and she will need time. A lot of it. And all you can do is text her, ask her how she’s doing and give her all the time in the world she needs. You didn’t know what happened to her okay? But one day… when she’s ready for it… she will tell you and she will let you in like you let me in. But right now, all she needs is time. And you need sleep and one hell of an apology”, Obi-Wan finished his explanation.

“Thank you…”, Anakin said, he got up and walked to the door but stopped. “Thank you for taking me in. I love you”, he spoke up again and Obi-Wan started smiling. “Of course. I love you too”, Anakin smiled a bit and then went upstairs to finally catch some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's a dick for what he just did and I know that. Have patience cuz he will not get away with this easy. There's no way he will lmao
> 
> Also please comment :)


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!WARNING FOR RAPE!!!
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2hz7PlEEg1ug9MJSaAmuVc?si=X_f6Rqg_QNSjZHDJA__8cg

Part III

Coming home that night Obi-Wan had looked at him and could tell that something was wrong. “I did something stupid”, Anakin said and Obi-Wan hugged him. “I am so so stupid”, he stuttered out and his tears continued to roll down his face. Anakin knew that he fucked and that what he did wasn’t just gonna be forgotten with an apology. “Why don’t we sit down and you tell me about it like that time when you were six and fought with mum?”, Obi-Wan disappeared from the hug and watched Anakin nod. They sat down on the table and Anakin began to talk. He opened up to his brother like he never did. Like he didn’t do it this whole year he was here with him. Anakin had started talking and he felt like he needed to tell him everything that happened, every single detail. 

“Well you are right, you really fucked up”, Obi-Wan said after a few minutes. Anakin swallowed and continued to stare at the table. “Look, maybe it seems like she’ll never forgive you but, there’s always a chance. You just shattered the trust she had in you, in pieces and she will need time. A lot of it. And all you can do is text her, ask her how she’s doing and give her all the time in the world she needs. You didn’t know what happened to her okay? But one day… when she’s ready for it… she will tell you and she will let you in like you let me in. But right now, all she needs is time. And you need sleep and one hell of an apology”, Obi-Wan finished his explanation.

“Thank you…”, Anakin said, he got up and walked to the door but stopped. “Thank you for taking me in. I love you”, he spoke up again and Obi-Wan started smiling. “Of course. I love you too”, Anakin smiled a bit and then went upstairs to finally catch some sleep.

When he woke up he felt like he knew what he needed to do. Anakin showered, brushed his teeth and went to the flower shop which was nearby. When he learned something about Ahsoka in the last few weeks it was that she loved Daisies more than she loved any other flower. He drove through the streets until he parked his car in front of Ahsoka’s house. He took a few deep breaths. Anakin knew that Ahsoka had probably told her father everything and that's what scared him even more. But right now he needed to be brave. He was the one who fucked up so he was the one to get himself out of it again. 

He knocked at the front door which was opened quickly by PloKoon. He swallowed, Plo Koon had a very disappointed look on Anakin and waited for him to begin his explanation. “I’m here for Ahsoka. I know I did something very, very stupid but I know that it wasn’t right. She said no and I didn’t listen. But I want to apologize to her. Because I really like your daughter and I made a bad mistake. I’m so sorry Mr Koon”, he explained and the man’s gaze softened a bit. Plo Koon knew people and he knew that this boy was someone good, a man who could stay up for his mistakes. “If she chooses to listen to you. Try your luck”, he stepped away and Anakin nodded.

He walked up the stairs to Ahsoka's room and took a deep breath again. He softly knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Ahsoka opened the door expecting to see her father. She wore Anakin’s hoodie and pyjama shorts which you could barely see. “What the hell are you doing here?”, she asked him. 

“I wanted to say sorry. I know that me saying sorry isn’t really changing anything. I fucked up. I didn’t listen when you clearly said no. It’s also not an apology that I was drunk, it won’t get me out of the situation because even though I was drunk I should’ve listened to you. I should’ve stopped but I didn’t. You stopped me once before and I listened but I was just too stupid to do it yesterday night. And I am so so sorry. I will give you every time in the world because I did something stupid and I know that you can’t just forgive me and neither can I. All I can do is ask you to forgive me one day and leave you time to do so”

Ahsoka stared at him. Unable to say anything. Unable to explain what she felt. She slowly took the flowers he was holding out to her. He hadn’t expected her to say anything. He just wanted her to listen to him and she did. “I’m sorry, Ahsoka. I hope you can forgive me, one day”, Anakin left the house with a good feeling about everything. He knew that forgiving him would take them but he hoped that she’d take it. 

**…**

The only thing Anakin got from her for the next few weeks were her answers on his “good morning” and “good night” texts and a couple of glances in the hallways and during lunch. 

His grades were still holding up and his behavior kept being good. Obi-Wan had noticed that he missed her and that he was always smiling when he looked at his phone and got a text from her. The teachers still couldn’t believe how good his grades were. Obi-Wan couldn’t count on one hand how many teachers came into his office and asked him about it. 

After the third week of glances in the hallway, good morning and goodnight texts and a few daisies (which he had taped onto her locker) Ahsoka had decided that he was worthy of forgiveness. She knew that it wasn’t an excuse, that drunk and he still should’ve stopped but so did he. Ahsoka felt that he meant what he had said that day and that he really wanted her to forgive him. And she couldn’t stay mad at him. 

Anakin walked through the hallways at the end of the day. He was tired from football training and classes. All he wanted to do was get his stuff and text Ahsoka if she got home safely. Due to their different class schedules on Fridays he had barely seen her. He opened his locker and seconds later he felt two hands on his eyes. Soft hands. Like- “Ahsoka?”, he asked and the hands got lifted away. He turned to see her grinning at him. “Hey”, she said and he hugged her tightly. “You’re back”, he whispered. “I’m back”, she said and petted his back. He disappeared and grabbed his things out of his locker. “Want to get ice cream?”, he asked her and she chuckled a bit. “Only if we have our carpool karaoke party on the way”, he laughed and laid his arm around her shoulders, she responded by quickly grabbing his hand which was hanging loose over her shoulder now.

A few weeks went by and they were unbreakable again. They were back together even stronger than they used to be and he was happy they were. Their moods were way better now and Plo Koon had been relieved that someone was bringing his daughter home again.

“Would you stop?”, he asked her after she screamed again. Obi-Wan and Plo Koon were at a conference in another town so she stayed over as long as they were gone. “Why did we start that fucking movie?!”, she cursed and hit his shoulder. “Ah! Swear Jar!”, he pointed out and she put another dollar into the jar. “It was your idea to start a horror movie”, he said and she grinned. Their phones blinged and Anakin took his phone to check the messages. “Party at Rex’s. Wanna go? You might just need to change out of my shirt”, she looked at him and then back at the shirt. “Nah I think I’ll just wear it out.”, she said and he laughed. “Alright. Whatever the woman wants.” - “Oh let’s get McDonald milkshakes before we get there! I think we cursed enough”, she said and grabbed the swear jar. “Sure, Snips”

A couple of songs, a mcdrive and two milkshakes later they arrived at the party. The party was full going and Anakin parked his car a few blocks away so it wouldn’t face drunk teenagers, he also decided not to drink so he could get them home safely since Rex’s house wasn’t the closest. ”You sure you’re okay with me, drinking?”, Ahsoka asked again. “Yes I am. At least as long as you’re not throwing up in my car”, she laughed and got out. He followed her into the big house. Rex’s parents for sure weren’t the poorest family. His parents were doctors and not around a lot. Rex’s parties were the most iconic parties in the whole town and he lived by that. 

The house was already full of horny and drunk teenagers and as soon as they were inside drinks got putten in their hands. Anakin handed his drink two Ahsoka which had downed hers in seconds. He went into the kitchen and grabbed some Coke. Ahsoka was already dancing. He would recognise his shirt with the grey shorts everywhere. He smiled at her sight then decided to go talk to other people. Downing about three cokes, Anakin had to admit that drunk Ahsoka was hilarious. She had pulled him onto the table to dance about four times and if he hadn’t held her she’d definitely been on the floor.

They were dancing in the crowd. Everyone was drunk well, except Anakin. He was still enjoying the dancing but also kept one eye on Ahsoka. He looked away for a few minutes when Rex had started talking to him. 

It was about 4am when he really longed to go home. He just wanted to go and get Ahsoka but he didn’t find her anywhere. He walked around the house for a couple of minutes until he grew concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo you still stick with it, huh?
> 
> I know I know it's a pretty bad cliffhanger and I am sorry. But I made Anakin apologize and made him wait quiet a time. I want Ahsoka to be a strong female character able to not just run after Anakin like a kitten behind it's mum.
> 
> Anyways: I don't know how to better explain Ahsoka's backstory unless saying that she has been laid on Plo's doorstep. I will probably make another story for this one. 
> 
> Also I am once again sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed anyways. 
> 
> Please leave a comment I love answering those and it really motivates me.
> 
> IG: sandhxter


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!RAPE WARNING!!!

Part IV

He decided to go upstairs even though he knew that Ahsoka would never do what happened up here but he was confused; she was nowhere. He walked past the doors trying to hear what was inside. 

“Fuck you really are drunk”, Lux said and Ahsoka laughed. She was very drunk. You could tell it only by the way she laughed. Lux moved closer and took Ahsoka's hands in his. “What did you want to talk about?”, Ahsoka slurred and Lux chuckled. “I didn’t really think about talking, dear”, Lux laughed and pressed Ahsoka onto the bed. Ahsoka was drunk but still, she knew what she wanted or not wanted and Lux was the least favourite person she wanted to get touched by.

He started moving all over her and she was disgusted by it. “Lux stop-”, she tried to sit up but got pressed into the bed again. He kissed her deeply which she didn’t reply to. She didn’t want anyone to kiss her like that except Anakin. His hands moved under her shirt against her protests. She didn’t want his hands there. Not again. “Stop!” - “Oh don’t protest. You like it, don’t you?”, he slowly pushed the shirt up and started to work on her top. “I will tell someone” - “Like you did the last times? I got control over you Ahsoka. And you know it”, he told her and she froze. Her breath was fast and she tried to get free of his touch without succeeding. He touched her and she couldn’t stop it. “HELP”, she yelled. Probably no one would hear it through the music but she still tried to get someone who could help her. She wanted someone to help her. She felt like a deer in front of the hunter's pistol. Tears were running down her face and all she wanted was to be back in Anakin's arms, watching that god forsaken horror movie. Lux had managed to rip her shirt into pieces, he had completely removed what was left of the shirt and started working on the straps of her top. “LUX STOP I DO-”, her mouth was covered by his hand. Tears were running down her face as she tried to scream. Lux’s hand was all over her chest, touching it even though she had made it clear that she didn’t want it. She decided to close her eyes and think about something more beautiful than what was happening. Ahsoka hoped that by doing this it might happen faster.

“LUX STOP-”, Anakin heard Ahsoka yell when he passed another room. The alarm inside his head wentoff. He ran back to the door to find it locked. He didn’t know how he did it but with enough force in banging himself against it, it eventually flew open and revealed Lux being about to pull Ahsoka’s top off. “LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE YOU SON OF A BITCH!”, he yelled and threw him onto the floor forcefully. “What the hell-”, Lux stuttered out before getting greeted by a punch. “WHY THE HE-”, Anakin punched him again. He didn’t want to hear anything. Not after what he just saw. He punched him a couple of times which for sure would cause a hospital visit. Lux’s nose was bleeding and his eye and forehead was covered in bruises.

Lux had stumbled out of the door and he could tell that he had fallen down some stairs but he didn’t care. What mattered right now was Ahsoka. Anakin closed the door quickly before running to the bed. Ahsoka hadn’t moved yet. Her eyes were closed and tears were running down her face. She was sobbing and shaking. “Ahsoka I’m here.”, Anakin reassured her and put her top strap back on before placing his hoodie over her. “He’s gone, Ahsoka. I’m here. I will never let him do that again, never. You’re safe now”, he sat down and heaved Ahsoka into his lap. She was still crying and hadn’t opened her eyes yet. Her whole body was trembling, of course it was. He didn’t know what game that sick bastard was playing or what he was about to do with her but he didn’t want to find out. 

“A-Anakin…”, she whispered and started trembling even more. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m never leaving you alone ever again. I am here. I will bring you home. Want to get a hot chocolate on the way? Let’s get a hot chocolate on the way”

He lifted her up and walked with her on his arms to his car where he had softly sat her in and put the belt over her. He drove them through the drive in before then finally heading home with two hot chocolates.

Ahsoka was still trembling but she was thankful for what Anakin just did for her. Without him Lux would’ve done more things than just touching her. She was sitting on Anakin's bed, a big blanket around her. She watched how Anakin walked up and down in the room. She could feel his distress and she knew that right now he was reproaching himself for letting her out of sight. 

“Skyguy?”, he turned to her. It was the first thing she said in a while. “Thank you. Thank you so much”, he smiled a bit. “Can you please hold me? Can we please just sleep?”, she asked him and he nodded. He went to change and when he came back, he turned off the lights and laid down next to her. She had thrown her blanket over the both of them and he was holding her. He had his arms around her and she felt safer than she ever did. It was what she needed right now.

She  _ needed  _ him.

Ahsoka awoke the next morning to a very painful headache. It took a second to realise that Anakin was still holding her. His breath was tickling over her neck. She closed her eyes again and relaxed completely again. She knew that she needed to talk to Anakin about what happened and she wanted to because she knew that she could trust him. When Anakin felt her relax again he held her tighter. He was still half asleep.

When they both were finally completely awake they ate breakfast before moving onto the hard part: talking.

Talking meant that Ahsoka needed to tell him that it wasn’t the first time. But she trusted him and she knew that he wouldn’t leave her alone with it. He would always support her.

“Look, I know it’s hard to talk about it but if you tell me I can help you. What Lux did to you wasn’t okay. And it never will be. He did something illegal. Ahsoka you said no. And your word counts.”, he explained and she nodded. She took his hand and took a deep breath. “I don’t know how it started… He just- The first time it happened was- was when you were newly here. The party at Five’s house. I tried to stop it, Anakin. I did. I really did”, at some point she must’ve started crying because Anakin softly swiped his sleeve over her cheeks. “You don’t nee-“, he started but she cut him off. “But I want to, Anakin. Because I know you’ll listen”, he nodded. He knew that it was hard but if she told him she might feel better. “When he- He just pressed me against one of the trees outside and started touching me a-and I couldn’t move. I had no control over my body. I just let him do it. It felt so awful. And the way he looked at me every time he touched me… I just- I knew that I couldn’t tell anybody. I don’t know if I wa-“, Anakin cut her off. 

“Multiple times?!”, she looked into his eyes to find a storm instead of the peaceful blue eyes of his. “Anakin please let me tell you this okay? I think you hit him enough”, she smiled at him. Anakin nodded. Sometimes his temper just ran through with him. “I don’t know if I was embarrassed. I knew that in movies they always build up the courage and tell someone. But I just couldn’t. I swear I tried to tell it to my father but as soon as I sat down with him, about to tell him, I couldn’t. I am so afraid that he’d be disappointed. After the fifth time of him touching me I just gave up on resisting. I just didn’t have the strength anymore. He is stronger than me and he always will be. I was just so afraid. And then I met you. You actually respected my ‘no’. Well unless… anyways. And the amount of times you said sorry after the incident. I just- I found my strength again. I tried to resist him yesterday night. I really did”

Anakin had swallowed. Lux always got that weird vibe from Lux but he never thought that he would do something like that. He knew Lux’s parents and they were completely normal. And now Ahsoka sat there right in front of him, telling him what Lux had done to her. “Before I say what we should do… Ahsoka I will never let him do that ever again. You are safe now. You are with me. No one will ever do something like that to you, not ever again”, Anakin said and she nodded. She believed him. She trusted him.

“There’s not much I can do for you, Ahsoka. I would love to stay this all through for you but I can’t. You need to stand up for yourself. I can’t do it for you. But I can support you. I would say we go to the police and report him. Because what he did was not okay, Ahsoka. And he needs to realize that because if he doesn’t he will try it again, and again. And if he doesn’t try it with you, he will try it with another girl.”, Anakin knew he needed to be strong now, but the picture of how she had laid there with him over her, crying, completely helpless, it haunted him.

“You’re coming with me, right?”, she asked him and he took her hand and nodded. “On every single step” - “Let’s do this”

They stood outside the police station now. “You’re ready? I will not leave your side unless you tell me so” - “I’m ready”, she smiled at him and they got out. Ahsoka was nervous, she was shaking but she knew she was doing the right thing. Because Anakin was right. If he didn’t learn he’d try it again. 

“Hello, how may I help you, Miss?” - “I’m Ahsoka Koon I would like to report someone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cools. Okay no. We're good... we're fine. They did it. Ani saved her. Soka stood up for herself. Let's just have an existential crisis now. Okay next chapter will be up due tomorrow I guess :)
> 
> leave a comment! <3
> 
> IG: sandhxter


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is this one important song in this chapter and for real: listen to it. 
> 
> Here's the Youtube Link: https://youtu.be/j3ObHjm1fAE
> 
> Also available on Spotify.
> 
> The Song is called "Tiempo De Vals" by Chayanne

Part V

When the weeks went by Anakin could tell that Ahsoka was getting happier again. Anakin had held his promise of being with her every single step. He was there when she had reported him, he was there when she had told her father and he was there during every single conversation she had with them. He remembered how Plo had started crying when she told him and apologized multiple times and Anakin has ro resist not to cry himself. Ahsoka couldn’t be more thankful. She couldn’t be more thankful for having such a good best friend. Their whole friend group had supported her a lot. But Anakin was always there, _always_.

  
  


Today was the day Anakin wanted to ask her to go to prom with him. He had stopped counting how many times Rex had reassured him for at least 800 times that she would say yes, but still. Anakin had prepared a sign. He knew she hated stuff like that but he needed to. The pink sign had written “Snips stop throwing me into the pool, but what about prom?” on it and Anakin had forced Obi-Wan to draw daisies on it. 

  
  


“Okay so I’m just gonna walk into her class with it and if she-”, he explained to Rex which cut him off. “She’s gonna say yes, Slaywalker. Chill out”, Anakin rolled his eyes. They were sitting in biology which meant that his plan still wouldn’t happen for thirty minutes. He was a nervous wreck even though he knew deep down that she would say yes. But there was always a possibility that she’d say no.

Anakin walked through the hallway thirty minutes later with Rex walking behind him with his phone as camera. Rex couldn’t stop it, he needed to have it on video. In case something embarrassing happened. “Miss Kryze is never gonna take me serious again” - “At least you can tell her to finally date your brother then” - “Let’s do it”, he said and opened the door to the class. “AHSOKAAAAA! Read what’-”, he was interrupted by Ahsoka’s laughing. “Yes I will”, she brought out after a few seconds. The class had started clapping and Miss Kryze had laughed herself. Ahsoka had stood up and hugged him. And damn was he relieved. 

The day of prom Plo had laughed so hard about his daughter that he had to sit down. He couldn’t remember what caused it but only watching how she paced around in the house to get ready for prom was hilarious. It was a father's job to laugh, right? “I look dumb”, she said from behind the door. “If you would come out of the door I could tell you that thi- holy mother of god”, Plo looked at his daughter in disbelief. She was wearing a flowy dress which was secured on her neck and wrists. Some tears made their way down his cheeks. “You look beautiful little Soka”, he said and she smiled a bit. “Do you think he’ll like it?” - “He won’t know if he’s dreaming or not”, he said and continued to cry. He just couldn’t help it. “Dad would you please stop crying?”, she asked her father and grabbed a napkin to wipe his tears away. “You’re so beautiful! You’re growing up too fast”, he answered her and smiled. “I am so proud of you sweetheart” - “Thanks Dad”, Ahsoka said and smiled at him. She was about to cry but seriously she couldn’t cry right now. If she’d cry right now her mascara would definitely not be in place anymore. 

Anakin had run around, stressing his brother until it was time for Obi-Wan to leave and help prepare the prom. After that Rex had been on facetime. He had changed into his suit. It was a simple black suit with a white Shirt and black cravat. He knew that some girls would stare at him and try to flirt with him but he would make it clear that he was only interested in one girl. And that girl was Ahsoka. Sitting in his car he took a deep breath and started it. He wanted this to go good. He wanted this to be wonderful. Anakin had parked outside of Ahsoka’s house. He walked up the terrace stairs and knocked. Ahsoka opened the door and he froze. She looked stunning. She looked so good. Anakin couldn’t tell if he was dreaming or not but if he was he never wanted to wake up. “I don’t think your mouth is supposed to stay open”, Ahsoka said and he shook his head. “Very funny, Snips.”, he said and she chuckled. “You look b-beautiful”, he stuttered and she turned a bit red. “Thank you. You don’t look that bad yourself”, she grinned and he smiled. “Wanna go?”, he asked. Plo Koon walked up behind Ahsoka and Anakin stiffened. “You promise to keep her safe?”, he asked Anakin. “I will keep her safe at all costs. Treat her like she’s out of porcelain, Sir”, he explained and Plo nodded. “Have fun little Soka”, Plo said and pressed a kiss on the side of her head. “Will do, Dad”, Ahsoka said and grabbed her purse. Plo shot Anakin one last look before Ahsoka closed the door. “Porcelain?” - “Yep. Come one we don’t want you to fall down the stairs”, he said and offered her an arm to walk them down.

They didn’t know why but their school had somehow managed to put a huge red carpet outside for everyone to arrive. At the entrance the newspaper committee was deciding which couple was to participate for prom queen and king. Even though Anakin and Ahsoka said no to it multiple times the committee had decided that they would participate. Obi-Wan had already taken a few hundred photos of them for sure. Anakin and Ahsoka had seen how Satine had tipped a tissue on his cheek and smiled, and they couldn’t stop laughing for at least fifteen minutes.

The prom itself wasn’t boring at all. The teachers and the committee definitely had done full work and it was amazing. Ahsoka and Anakin had been photographed a few times. Rex and Echo were going together and had their parental crisis as soon as they saw Anakin and Ahsoka. Echo had to wipe away Rex’s tears. “She looks so beautiful”, Rex stuttered and Anakin and Ahsoka bursted into laughter again. Lux had been expelled and Anakin loved how Ahsoka felt more safe again. Ahsoka needed to admit that she felt more safe because of him. Anakin made her feel safe. She knew that whatever happens she could always go to Anakin with him. 

“Could I please have everyone’s attention?”, Obi-Wan spoke up on the tribune and everyone turned to him. “I would like to tell you guys who is the prom Queen and King! After that we get that party started for real! Well after the king and queen danced because… we need something funny in our life, do we? Alright let’s open that envelope!”, he yelled and opened it. When Obi-Wan read what was written in it, the first thing he did was choking on his own laughter. “Okay. Okay. Oh god I can’t believe this is happening. Prom King and Queen are…! Ahsoka Koon and Anakin Skywalker!”, the crowd started cheering and Ahsoka choked on her drink. “Please get the hell up here you guys need your crowns!”, Anakin had taken Ahsoka's hand and teared her towards the tribune. “Do you know how much I hate you?” - “Come on it’s gonna be fun! Plus you look so stunning in that dress it would be a shame if their jaws wouldn’t finally touch the floor!”, 

After getting their crowns Ahsoka and Anakin were shoved back down onto the dance floor. Ahsoka could have sworn she’d seen Rex crying in the crowd. Obi-Wan and Satine hadn’t stopped laughing since he had opened the envelope and Padmé had cuddled herself closer to Clovis. She was happy for them she really was, because Anakin was never so happy with her. He had never smiled and laughed so much like when he was with Ahsoka. Ahsoka was a good Person and Padmé was glad they had found each other. The song which Obi-Wan had chosen to be the dance song started and Anakin could swear Obi-Wan sang that when he showered.

**_Tiempo De Vals - Chayanne_ **

“What if I make a fault?”, Ahsoka whispered and Anakin shook his head. “Even if… I’d rather dance with you than with anyone else”

_Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás_

_Donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar_

_Cuando el mundo se para y te observa girar_

_Es tiempo para amar_

_Tiempo de vals, tiempo para sentir_

_Y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír_

_Un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín_

_Es tiempo de vivir_

Anakin and Ahsoka moved in sync and Obi-Wan (and Rex) couldn’t help themselves but cry. Obi-Wan had found Plo and cried with him together so Ms Ti and Ms Kryze had started to take care of that. 

_Bésame en tiempo de vals_

_Un, dos, tres; un, dos, tres_

_Sin parar de bailar_

_Haz que este tiempo de vals_

_Un, dos, tres; un, dos, tres_

_No termine jamás_

“Did I already tell you how beautiful you look?”, Anakin whispered and Ahsoka grew red but smiled. “You did” - “Then I’ll say it again: you look beautiful”, Anakin said and continued to guide her. “And how I said: you look very handsome yourself”, he smiled and pressed her closer. In that moment Ahsoka would’ve loved to just kiss him and show everyone: hey he’s mine. But she couldn’t. He probably didn’t feel the same thing she did feel for him.

_Tiempo de vals, tiempo para viajar_

_Por encima del sol, por debajo del mar_

_Sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar_

_Es tiempo de verdad._

_Tiempo de vals, tiempo para abrazar_

_La pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar_

_Y elevarse violenta como un huracán_

_Es tiempo en espiral_

Anakin had lost himself in Ahsoka's eyes. He couldn’t stop looking at her. He could admire the markings her disease had caused all day long. He admired her wonderful blue eyes, the long lashes. She was perfect. And she made him feel so good. He would’ve given everything right now to just kiss her and show everyone that she was his.

_Bésame en tiempo de vals_

_Un, dos, tres; un, dos, tres_

_Sin parar de bailar_

_Haz que este tiempo de vals_

_Un, dos, tres; un, dos, tres_

_No termine jamás_

“They are growing up so fast Plo! They’re going to marry each other before we even start thinking about marrying!”, Obi-Wan sobbed and Plo nodded. Satine gave Shaak a knowing look. The two women were staying next to the two hugging men. It was a hilarious picture indeed. Happily there was the school photographer who had taken in the moment.

_Bésame en tiempo de vals_

_Un, dos, tres; un, dos, tres_

_Sin parar de bailar_

_Haz que este tiempo de vals_

_Un, dos, tres; un, dos, tres_

_No termine jamás_

Ahsoka gave up on trying not to lose herself in his eyes. His wonderful blue eyes. His soft scar. She loved every single part. She loved how he smiled down at her. She lost herself in his eyes. They were still dancing. Their steps were perfect and light. 

_Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos_

_Dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón_

_Con tres pasos de baile, una historia de amor_

_Es tiempo y es en fin_

_Y tiempo para ti_

Anakin felt numb. He couldn’t think. The song was slowly ending and he knew that it was now or never. In the last few seconds he took his chance and did it. He didn’t know how she would react but he hoped she would reply to it.

Anakin closed his eyes and slowly leaned in. Ahsoka couldn’t believe it at first but she closed her eyes and leaned in too. He finally placed his lips on hers and it felt like his stomach would explode from all the butterflies in it.

It felt amazing. It completed him. For the first time in months he felt complete. He felt like everything could collapse around them and it would be fine as long as they were together. She felt completed too. He had shown up in her life and turned everything. He had turned her life upside down. He had helped her get away from Lux. He had helped her find herself. He had saved her. Like she had saved him. 

The crowd was clapping but none of them seemed to notice. It was just them. Just them

kissing. Nothing else.

Two broken things made one fixed thing.

They were completed.

  
  
  


_the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the end of this story.  
> Damn that was a huge chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Thanks so much for all the comments and feedback I've gotten. I would love to answer one last comment for you and stay tuned for several one/two-shots of this story I've got some ideas.
> 
> Check out my other stories and don't let the toxic shipping war bring you down! <3
> 
> You are enough, and you're right where you need to be ¬Daisy Ridley
> 
> -Mareen (sandhxter on ig)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you like the story so far. Remember to subscribe it so you get informed when I post the next chapter. Make sure to read the notes at the beginning because sometimes there are important informations.
> 
> I would love to hear your opinion in the comments it really motivates me to write more.


End file.
